My First Doctor
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Short story from Rose's POV about 'POTW' and the Ninth doctor's regeneration. Slight Rose/Nine


**My First Doctor**

Pairing: Rose/Ninth Doctor

Summary: Rose thinks about the events of 'POTW' and the regeneration of the Ninth Doctor. Rose's POV.

Setting: Set some time after 'POTW'.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

--

He wanted me safe, that's all he ever wanted.

But he tricked me! I didn't want to leave him. So he tricked me. If he thought I was going to stand by and do nothing then he thought very wrong. I couldn't leave him, not when I knew that there were Daleks all over the place. I couldn't stand the thought of him being killed by those bastards. I just _couldn't_.. I had given up my life on earth for him. I had left my mother to go travelling with him. I had even left Mickey, my Boyfriend. But I** never** regretted that decision.

Next thing I knew I was back on the TARDIS and on my way to Satellite Five, to the Doctor and Jack, despite what my Mother or Mickey thought. I had to help them. No matter what the consequences would be. And then I did something.. The Doctor would have never let me, but he wasn't there to stop me.. Maybe a foolish act but I didn't care.. I looked into the heart of the TARDIS. I couldn't remember much after that. It was like a dream.. But more amazing than any other dream I ever had.

When I woke up I was back inside the TARDIS.. And the Doctor was there. And he was safe! Thank God he was alright! I had never felt so relieved in my entire life. It felt so good to see him unharmed. Unfortunately everything quickly changed into a nightmare. When I asked him what had happened, he said that he had sang a song and the Daleks ran away. I didn't believe him. And I was right. There was something about him that just didn't seem quite right. He told me that we were going to Barcelona. Not the city, but the planet. It sounded wonderful. Any other time I would've loved to go there but not now. What the hell was going on?

Then he was saying Goodbye. _What? When and mostly why?! _I had desperately tried to understand what he was saying.. _Time vortex?_ Wasn't supposed to do that? He said that he was going to change. He told me I would never see that daft old face again. But I loved that face.. I loved everything about him. But he was right. Oh he had been so right. If only I knew then what was to come.

_"Have a fantastic life, Rose"_

I had never felt so scared in my entire life. I had been fighting Gelth, Cybermen and Daleks but the thought of losing my Doctor was far more frightening. I just kept asking myself why was he saying all these things? We were safe weren't we? It all seemed so unreal.. so unfair. He couldn't just leave me! How dare he just leave me! Not after everything we had been through together. Didn't that count for anything?

_"You were fantastic Rose.. Absolutely fantastic."_  
_And you know what? .. So was I "_

I tried to understand but I just couldn't figure it out. He looked fine to me. But then.. Then it happened, right in front of me. It was like he was going to explode or something.. Some sort of strange fireworks.. I had never seen anything like it before. I couldn't believe my eyes. Before me was standing a complete stranger, one who claimed to be the Doctor. For a moment I thought I was dreaming, too bad I wasn't. He was everything to me. And the next moment he was gone! There was nothing familiar about him anymore..except for the leather jacket and jumper that he always wore. But now, I understood what he meant.

Everytime I had tried to say something, I fel silent again. What could I say? I was shocked. This had been very hard to believe. If we die, we die.. and we don't go changing into other people! That moment I wished I was back on Earth, with my mother and Mickey. At least they didn't change into a complete different person. Why hadn't he told me sooner? No..No he had to wait until the very last moment.. Even then he hadn't been very explicit about the whole thing. Maybe he got scared. Afraid of my reaction. Now, it didn't matter anymore. What was done was done.

_"Hello! Where were we?_  
_Ah..yes.. Barcelona! "_

That smile of his. So familiar yet so foreign. I hadn't known back then that Time Lords could regenerate to cheat death. I just had to accept it.. The **New **Doctor.. I needed some time for me to adjust to this 'new' him but after awhile I did. He very much stayed the same and he kept telling me over and over again that he was still the same doctor, just with a new face and body. And he was right. Again.

I came to like him, even love him. There wasn't anything I wouldn't do for him. But there are times that I still miss the other Doctor. You know.. The one with the big ears, the goofy grin and that old leather jacket. The one who grabbed my hand that day and saved me from those crazy plastic dolls. He was my First Doctor. And maybe.. just maybe.. my only one too.. He will always have a very special place in my heart. Always.

Yes Doctor, we were **Fantastic.**

--

This is one of my first fics ever. I personally don't think it's that good but I posted it anyway. R&R. But try to be nice :) (Recently updated.)


End file.
